1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a bathing suit having easily deployable emergency flotation means to prevent drowning of a swimmer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of inflatable personal flotation devices have been disclosed to provide buoyancy to a swimmer for survival or rescue purposes. Such devices include structures such as circular tubes that a swimmer holds onto and devices such as inflatable vests which are worn by the swimmer.
Such flotation devices are generally considered to be accessory safety equipment, and maintained in a storage or ready state easily accessible or deployable in an emergency situation. Typical emergencies include for example the capsizing of a boat, or a person falling overboard.
In the case of a recreational swimmer in a large body of water, the use of flotation devices of the prior art would constitute a considerable impediment to proper or pleasurable swimming. However, there is need for flotation means to achieve survival of the swimmer in emergency situations such as unforeseen strong currents or high waves, or physiological problems such as exhaustion or muscle cramps. Satisfactory flotation means must not only increase the swimmer's buoyancy, but must be quickly and easily deployable, and must position the swimmer's face upwardly so that, even if unconscious, proper breathing will be facilitated. In order to create a greater degree of safety, the flotation means should preferably be of a nature which eliminates discretionary decision as to whether or not such means should accompany the swimmer.
U.S. Design Patents 245,881 and 245,882 to Siddons disclose a swimming suit of full torso style having strap portions that embrace the shoulders of the wearer. The Siddons swimming suit is equipped with two separate inflatable bladders, one built into the stomach region of the suit and one detachably associated with the upper front of the suit. The detachable bladder is in the form of a collar adapted to include the wearer's neck.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,368,512 and 5,702,279 to Brown disclose inflatable swimmer's safety belts adapted to be inflated by a cartridge of compressed gas. The Brown devices are discretionary add-on attachments which a swimmer may choose not to employ.
An important factor in swim wear is its appearance, particularly outside the water, as on a public beach. A person wearing a bathing suit would like to project a reasonably conventional appearance, and would not want to publicize the fact that he is so concerned about safety that his bathing suit is equipped with special life-saving features. Prior bathing suits which incorporate flotation means have distinctly unconventional appearances which are conspicuous in public paces, and may cause embarrassment to the wearer.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a bathing suit of conventional appearance having incorporated therein an inflatable safety device.
It is another object of this invention to provide a bathing suit as in the foregoing invention which does not interfere with normal movements of a swimmer.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bathing suit of the aforesaid nature wherein said safety device may be quickly and easily deployed to an inflated state.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a bathing suit of the aforesaid nature wherein said safety device, when deployed, fits around the swimmer's neck so as to position the swimmer's face upwardly.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a bathing suit of the aforesaid nature which is of durable, simple construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.